I dream my dream
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: Quando os sonhos são melhores do que a realidade só nos resta não abrir os olhos e continuar a ser feliz no nosso pequeno mundinho. Tsunade drama.


_I dream my dream_

-

Shizune verificou mais uma vez os monitores cardíacos da pessoa mais próxima que tinha de uma família. Tsunade.

A quinta Hokage continuava estagnada em seu estado de coma e isso a deixava preocupada; como médica sabia muito bem que a cada dia que Tsunade ficasse desacordada menos chances ela tinha de acordar. Saber disso fazia com que seu coração doesse a cada vez que entrava na UTI.

Suspirou e se dirigiu a porta, não havia mais nada a fazer ali dentro, agora ela deveria cuidar dos que ainda estavam feridos. Konoha precisava de todos sãos para a iminente guerra que estouraria a qualquer momento.

Fechou a porta e se foi, deixando o quarto a meia luz.

Tsunade continuava sem dar sinais de que iria acordar. Seu corpo estava morto, porém sua mente continuava a trabalhar, mesmo que involuntariamente.

Em seu delírio a Hokage estava feliz, seus melhores amigos estavam com ela. Orochimaru e Jiraya lhe sorriam enquanto seu irmão se divertia com se noivo, tudo em perfeita harmonia.

Orochimaru nunca havia sido corrompido pela ganância e inveja e era um ninja leal a Konoha, estava ao seu lado e havia concordado em ser um dos seus padrinhos de casamento, apenas discordando do fato que teria de ficar perto do pervertido amigo Jiraya.

O _sannin_ pervertido não havia morrido nas mãos de Pain e continuava o mesmo bobão alegre de sempre, nunca perdendo uma oportunidade de recolher _informações_ para o seu livro. Graças que por o seu casamento tão iminente ele havia parado de lhe faltar com a deferência, porém, como ele frisara, apenas em respeito a ela, pois ele continuava a achar o noivo dela um bundão idiota.

Seu casamento tão próximo a fazia estar tão excitada que não conseguia parar de comer, e sua aluna, também sobrinha do seu noivo, sempre pegava no seu pé, dizendo que deveria maneirar nos doces se quisesse caber no vestido. Tsunade apenas ria e lhe atirava um chocolate, estava muito feliz para brigar com ela.

Seu irmão parecia crescer tão rápido! Já era um ANBU. Parecia que havia sido ontem que ela lhe dera o colar de seu avô.

Sorriu e contemplou a cena mais uma vez.

Estava vestida de noiva, seu noivo a esperava junto ao juiz de paz e sua aluna e seu irmão carregavam as alianças. Perto do seu noivo se encontravam Orochimaru e Jiraya, todos tão felizes! Todos compartilhavam de sua felicidade...

Shizune entrou novamente no quarto, havia esquecido sua prancheta lá.

Olhou momentaneamente para a cama, estacando em seguida. Tsunade parecia sorrir.

Correu para os monitores para ver se havia alguma alteração. Baixou o olhar decepcionada quando percebeu que aquilo deveria ser apenas alguma alucinação sua. Tsunade não estava sorrindo e não havia nenhuma mudança em seu estado, apenas a contração involuntária de algum músculo, apenas isso.

A jovem deixou o quarto pela segunda vez em cinco minutos e apagou a luz, deixando a loira no tranquilo escuro.

Assim que o silêncio reinou novamente, apenas os bips ritmados dos aparelhos sendo ouvidos. Tsunade sorriu novamente. Não tinha vontade de acordar, nada a esperava no mundo quando abrisse seus olhos. Seus amigos estavam mortos e seu irmão e noivo também. Todos estavam mortos.

Na sua alucinação ela estava feliz, mesmo que apenas no seu mundinho dos sonhos.

Sorriu mais uma vez ao se aproximar de seu noivo e ele a beijar no topo da cabeça. A cerimônia estava começando...

_Às vezes, só às vezes, os sonhos são melhores do que a nossa realidade._

_Fim._

* * *

_Naruto está tão _melancólico_ que está me deixando assim também _ô.o

_Eu quero alegria nesse mangá!_

_Eu ainda não me conformo que o Jiraya tenha morrido! _T.T _Quem é que vai escrever mais volumes do Icha Icha para o Kakashi ler?_ i.i

_É melhor eu parar por aqui e ir escrever uma FanFic de comédia, pois a situação está braba, brabíssima!_

_Bjux ;*_

* * *

Tô na deprê, Kishi-_sempai_ me deixou assim, então deixem _Reviews_ e me alegrem! *-*

_P.S.:_ O _título_ da FanFic foi em homenagem a tal da Susan Bo-alguma_-_coisa. Essa música não quer sair da minha _cabeça_ ¬¬


End file.
